Heero And Rhio
by RhioMaxwell
Summary: So, this is a Fanfic that I've been working on for years. Yes, literally, years. It's taken many changes, but I'm happy with it now. Finally publishing something- I started this around the age of 16 and it's seen over 50 changes. It will contain some sexual stuff; so please be warned. It is a mature read. I don't own Gundam Wing; only my OC'S. Any issues, please contact me!
1. Chapter 1

It was December 1st, AC 205; and snow was gently falling over the city of London. All around the city, people were on their way home from work, or on their way to work. A few Christmas decorations had began to appear over the city since the morning.

A young man was walking home after a long day that had begun at 5am. He stood at about 6ft, built quite well and had messy brown hair. He wore simple dark blue jeans, trainers and a zipped up leather jacket. His name was Heero Yuy; the ex Wing Zero Gundam pilot.

As he walked along, he looked around. He loved this city. Since the end of the war, he'd lived almost everywhere- in almost all of the colonies; Japan; New York; Hong Kong; Australia, and even in Canada. But his heart was always in London. All of the other pilots lived either in London, or just outside. Duo was living in Kent with Hilde working as a mechanic, and they had a baby on the way. Trowa was living in Camden, running a circus school and was in a long relationship with a teacher of the primary school next door to his circus school. Wufei was living in Camden as well, with a girl he claimed was not his girlfriend- even though everyone knew that she was. Quatre was also living in Kent, in a mansion on the outskirts with several of his sisters and their husbands, partners or boyfriends. There were several children in the house as well. And then there was her...

Every June and December, Quatre threw an extravagant party for everyone he knew. They were always wonderful things. And every few weeks, the six pilots met up for a night of good food, too much alcohol, and to talk about past battles. Originally five, the sixth pilot has joined them in AC 198, just before Christmas. And she was the girl he couldn't bear to think about...

Her name was Rhio Maxwell. She was Duo's twin sister. The pair, before Duo had the drugs that kept him at his height and weight stopped, had been 99% identical. The only difference was her eyes- she had bright green eyes, and the fact that she had breasts. But that was easily taken care of with contacts and binding. Many a time had Duo and Rhio causes trouble for their enemies. Both of them could mimic each others voices, and they became a legendary pair over the final years of the war.

Rhio lived quite close to Heero, but he never had the courage to go and visit her. His feelings for her... From the moment he'd laid eyes on her that snowy December morning seven years ago; he'd been infatuated with her. He'd never admitted it to anyone, how could he? Duo was his best friend, as were all the pilots. But Rhio... She was beautiful. They had first met her at Doctor J's base in Toronto. She'd come straight from space, in her Gundam; 006, Black Swan. She had worn a tight black space suit, and the second she took her helmet off and let her hair (which was the same length as Duos) down her back, and smiled at him and the other pilots; he'd been a goner. She had a large cut across her cheek, and a slightly bruised face from a previous battle. Duo had instantly fussed over her, but she had brushed him off insisting she was fine.

He'd been speechless when she'd introduced herself to him and shaken his hand. He swore that she'd blushed slightly. But he'd dismissed it, there was no way she could be blushing from meeting him. It taunted him for years. Had she? Hadn't she? He didn't know.

He'd barley said two words to her while they lived in the base. Not until those two nights... The best nights of his life. It was something that he thought of, and often...

Heero arrived at this flat and walked up the 8 flights of stairs to his tiny flat. He let himself in and switched the light on. His flat was basic- living room/ kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a small study. It was cheap, and in a block of flats that was well known for having quiet residents. The majority of the people that lived in the flats had been there forever; or were children of people who had been there forever. Heero could easily afford a large flat, his job payed him well more than he felt he deserved, but he preferred the quiet life of this place. His neighbours were wonderful, and he'd often been asked to join them for numerous events.

Heero went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping off his clothes and throwing them onto the floor. He stood there for a moment, letting the water heat up before stepping in and letting the water run over him.

He wondered what life would be like if maybe, after those two nights with Rhio, he had talked to her about it. Those nights... Heero dreamt about it often. He thought about them constantly. It drove him to the point of insanity...


	2. Chapter 2

Heero and Rhio has been assigned to go on a mission, infiltrating a party of enemy leaders. They had been caught, but managed to escape. They ran from the mansion where the party was being held, into the woods behind it. They were persuaded relentlessly, but eventually managed to lose them by hiding under some logs that had fallen in a storm a few days before. It started to rain within a few minutes of them hiding. They stayed there for several hours until they couldn't hear anyone else looking for them. They were both soaked, and frozen to the bone.

The pair walked for at least an hour until they found shelter- an old wooden shack, which was in a bad state. Heero guessed that it had once been someones home, or at least a temporary home. It had been boarded up, but Rhio had managed to get a window open. The second they got inside, they used whatever they could to make sure not a single window let any light in or out. The front door ended up having several boxes pressed up against it; as did the back door. Eventually, satisfied that there was no way anyone could see in, but they were able to see out through one tiny hole in the front door; they sat on the floor of what had once been someones living room.

"We should contact base, let them know we need a rescue. They might be able to get us in the morning, or tomorrow night." Rhio said.  
"Good idea, I've got a slight signal, should be enough to get hold of someone."

Eventually, after a few tries, Heero had managed to get through to Trowa. Briefing him on the situation, Heero was secretly hoping they wouldn't be able to get a rescue in for at least a few hours. A few hours alone with Rhio, maybe he'd be able to find out if she had feelings for him...

"Heero, the best I can do for you is going to take at least forty eight hours. We haven't got any intel on your location, but we can get it within twenty four, and then organise the rescue. Have you got enough supplies for tonight and tomorrow?" Trowa said, sounding quite worried.  
"That's fine, we have enough food if we ration it. It won't be a problem. Try and make it thirty six hours if you can, keep us informed if you can."  
"Roger that, we'll get back to you as soon as possible Heero." "Thanks Trowa. Over and out."  
"So, we're stuck here for forty eight hours huh?" Rhio asked after a few moments silence.  
"Seems that way."

There was more silence for a few minutes. Heero knew he had to break the silence. He couldn't be silent for forty eight hours with Rhio.  
"Ok, let's get everything sorted. There's a bed in the next room, but no fire. If we bring it in here, we could light a fire and dry our clothes. We can ration the food and water that we have and then figure out a shift for sleeping. That ok with you?" Heero was amazed that he hadn't managed to stammered, he was so nervous.  
"Sure, that sounds good. I'm soaked to the bone. Did you bring any spare clothes?"  
"Didn't think we'd need them. Did you?"  
"Nothing." Rhio replied, shaking her head.  
"I'll go check to see if theres any spare clothes, or towels at least."

Heero stood up and left the room, the shack only had three rooms- the living room with a kitchen towards the back, a bedroom and a tiny bathroom with no working water. Heero made a mental note to try and get some form of water in there later. The living room at least had a fire, which hopefully they'd be able to light. The bedroom held a basic iron framed bed, a trunk, and a wardrobe that had seen better days. Heero checked the wardrobe first, but there was nothing in there. In the trunk however, after breaking the lock, he found a few small towels and one large towel. Luckily, whoever had lived here left the duvet and two pillows on the bed. At least they'd have somewhere to sleep, even if it was temporary.

Heero threw the towels onto the bed and began dragging it through to the living room. He was surprised when Rhio came to help. Within a minute they had dragged the bed from the bedroom, into the living room and had placed it on its side, close to the fire. Without saying a word, Rhio left Heero to take care of the fire while she went through both their packs and sorted out the food and water into rations.

"Hey, Heero, do you mind if I have a tiny sip of water to take my pill?" Rhio asked, Heero noticed she sounded a little nervous.  
"Pill? What pill?" "The, um, birth control stuff Doctor J gave me..."  
"Oh, right, sure, go ahead."

He couldn't look at her while she took it. Heero knew why she was given those pills. In case she ever got raped. It was a risk to Rhio, she'd known that from day one. She'd even had her virginity surgically removed. Rhio was a risk, but she never allowed the risk of rape get in the way of her missions. Suddenly, Heero had the urge to kill any man that looked at Rhio. He barley even noticed that he'd lit the fire- not until.  
"Fuck!" He swore loudly as he pulled his hand away from the fire that he had just stuck his hand in by accident.  
"Heero? Are you ok?" Heero never even heard her walk over.

Clutching his hand tightly to his check, he nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I just burnt my hand. I wasn't paying attention."  
"Here, let me look at it." Rhio's voice was gentle. Reluctantly, he extended his hand away from his chest and let her look at it.  
"Doesn't look too bad, I'll get some water from the pan by the sink and soak it. Then I'll wrap it in a bandage. Shouldn't leave a scar or anything, might just hurt for a few days. Think you can handle that Perfect Soldier?" Rhio smiled at him, she was still holding his hand gently.  
"Sure, fine, whatever you think is best Black Swan." Heero smiled back. He couldn't help it. She looked beautiful, the light from the fire made her look even more beautiful if it was possible.

While Rhio tended to his hand, soaking it in water and then bandaging it up, Heero wondered what she looked like without her suit on. He couldn't help himself. She'd be getting changed soon no doubt... Maybe he could take a peak...

"What are you thinking about?" Dammit, had he been staring at her too long?  
"Uh, nothing important. Maybe we should get dried soon. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to turn into a prune. These suits aren't really designed for wetness."  
"I was just thinking that actually. We could leave our suits in front of the fire and just use some towels to keep dry for now. They shouldn't take more than an hour or two. You can take the first sleeping shift if you want?"  
"No, you can sleep first. Duo would kill me if I let you stay up past your bedtime." He smirked, Duo treated Rhio like a baby. She hated it.  
"I'm eighteen years old! I don't have a bedtime!"  
"Yes you do, and you're already past it. So better get ready for bed young lady."  
"Young lady?! I'm only six months younger than you!" Rhio was glaring at him.  
"And you're still in school. I've already left. And so have the other pilots. You're the only one still in school because everyone feels it's best." Heero was loving every minute of this. He knew how annoyed she got.  
"That's sexism!"  
"No, it's the truth. Now, get ready for bed young lady, or else you'll get a spanking and no supper!"  
"I am not a young lady! I have breasts!"

Heero knew that those words had changed the mood in the room. Rhio was glaring less at him, and blushing slightly. It was now or never. He moved closer to her, his head was almost pressing against hers.  
"You might have breasts Rhio, but that doesn't make you a woman." His voice was barley above a whisper, but he knew it was doing the job.  
"No? What does then..." She was blushing furiously, her eyes barley able to meet his. "This."

In one move, Heero leaned in and kissed her. He shut his eyes before his lips even met hers, he was too scared to look at her in case she rejected him. He pressed his mouth strongly against hers; and was surprised when she pushed back against his kiss with her own. It was perfect. Too perfect. He pulled back and opened his eyes, and saw that her eyes were shut. She opened her eyes just after his and looked at him longingly.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked, barley whispering.  
"Why not?" He replied.  
"Do it again."  
"Sure?"  
"Damn sure."

He didn't even have time to lean back over, she leaned into him this time. He leaned against the bed and his hands found her head. His hands slipped into the loose bits of her braid and he pulled her head closer to his, as he did this, his tongue slipped into her mouth. He felt a little moan from her lips and he could feel himself getting turned on. After a few moments, he let one hand slip from her braid down her back and onto her lower back. He pressed her down, she got the hint. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck while they kept kissing, getting more and more urgent every minute.

Minutes passed, although it could've been hours- neither of them would've noticed. Heero began exploring Rhio's body with his hands- her skin tight suit was perfect for this. He started with her back, caressing it slowly, then moved to her thighs. Rubbing them slowly for a few minutes before moving one hand up slowly, slipping up her ribs and finally, with much bravery, he grabbed her right breast. He felt a moan against his mouth from her and he knew she wanted this. He couldn't believe this. Was this really happening? While he tried to think about if this was real or not; she pulled away.

"Rhio..."  
"Sssh..."

Rhio looked at him for a moment before her hands went up to the zip of her suit under her neck. Heero's heart began racing. Was she going to do something that he'd dreamed of for months? She was. Slowly, Rhio began unzipping her suit, just down to her belly button. Peeling it back, Heero gulped. She was even more beautiful with half her suit open; it fell down behind her and she blushed furiously. Her hands instantly went up to her chest and she covered herself- despite having a plain black bra on. She even turned her head away, as if she was embarrassed. Heero moved her hands away, and slipped his hand up to her face and turned it back to him.

"Don't cover yourself. You have nothing to hide."

Heero wasted no time, he leant in and began kissing at her neck. Rhio arched her back and gripped his hair, all the while Heero began moving down her neck, onto her collar bone, and began thinking of ways to get onto the bed easily without stopping for too long...

The knock on the front door of Heero's flat soon knocked him back into reality.


End file.
